Passion 2
by lickyliickykittykitty
Summary: Chase and Kira's getting married! Thereès a lotm of fluff, so if you donèt like sweet, happy Chase, dont read. also theres a descriptive lemon...im warning u. no flames! ChaseXKira
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A woman with waist long fire red hair, orange tinted skin, red eyes, and a black and red body suit kneeled in front of a fireplace. Her head was bowed and her eyes remained closed. Her hands were held as if she was praying. "By the fires of hell… Chika ni morguri ana wo hori tsuzuketa Kuo!" she screamed. The flames rose higher. The woman smiled as a man with tan skin, silver eyes, black hair and armor appeared. His eyes opened as he stepped trough the flames. "Where am I?" he demanded. "Earth." The woman replied. "Who are you?" he ordered. The woman bowed down. "Kuo, I am Chika. Your new mate." She hissed. The man's eyes narrowed. "What is the purpose I have been summoned by?" he asked, calmly. Chika stood up and smiled. "To destroy Chase Young and his wench Kira Amakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A beautiful young woman walked down the stone stairs. Millions of eyes landed on her, and murmurs were heard. She had a radiant smile, pale skin, green eyes and long waist length blonde hair. She looked as if she was 18. She wore a strapless long blue gown. She slowly got to the bottom of the stairs. She smiled even brighter as her best friend took her arm. "You're late," a 19-year-old boy hissed, in a worried tone. He had long orange hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. His red eyes glimmered, and his pale skin shone. He wore a black gothic tuxedo. "Well, it's not my fault! The maid didn't put out my dress, so I had to run out of the hot springs naked to get it!" she hissed back. "You're so lucky he loves you, Kira," he said. Evil eyes looked at the pair. Kira nodded. "He loves you too Jack," she giggled. Jack rolled his eyes. "I wish…" he sighed. They arrived into the middle of the grand dining hall, where millions of villains talked and drank their wine. Kira felt sick, but thought nothing of it. "Where is he?" Kira hissed to Jack. She became nervous. Jack looked around and smiled. "There," he said pointing. Kira followed his gaze.

Standing there talking to Wuya, was a handsome young man. He looked about 20. He had long black hair, yellow tinted skin, green cat like eyes, and a cool smile. He wore mostly black and gold armor. Just like the day she first saw him, except now he was 6.4 feet tall. She and Jack walked over. Chase turned around and smirked. "Hello my love," he said, taking her arm gently. Jack took his que, and let go. "Hello master," Kira said, playfully. Wuya rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, hello all! Chase will you continue?" she pouted. Kira looked at Chase expectantly. "I'm sorry, if I interrupted," she apologized. "Do not worry. Nothing was interrupted," he said, glaring daggers at Wuya. Wuya remembered what they were previously speaking about. "Oh, yes! That's right," she said, looking around. Jack and Kira looked at each other.

The millions of people sat at the dining table. Chase sat at the head of the table, Kira sat on his left, and Jack and Wuya sat on his right. The rest of the people sat everywhere else (except for the other side of the head of the table). As everyone was talking amongst him or herself, and eating the first course, Chase looked at Kira with a nervous smile. Kira noticed this and put down her spoon. "What's wrong?" she asked. Chase looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, nothing," he said innocently. Kira tilted her head, as she put her right and on the table. " You just looked nervous… in all my years of beeing with you, you never looked nervouse… or innocent…" she worried. Chase reached over and held it. Kira looked up at him in a bit of shock. 'Why all the affection?' she wondered. Chase squeezed it gently. Kira blushed.

After 5 minutes Chase let go of her hand and stood up. "Everyone, may I have your attention?" he called. Nobody paid attention, but Kira, Jack and Wuya. Chase gave an angry mutter, as he stood on the table. 'Oh, god. Why is he standing on the table?' Kira thought. 'Don't embarrass yourself, idiot,' Wuya thought, slapping her forehead. 'Why is he so affectionate tonight?' Jack wondered. "EVERYONE THIS THIS ROOM, LOOK AT ME!" Chase screamed. Everything went silent, as everyone gazed at him in fear. "I; Chase Young; Prince of darkness, have an announcement to make." He said, causing him to clear his throat nervously.

He took a deep breath. "I am in love!" he yelled. Everyone gasped. "Silence!" he shouted in an annoyed tone, as everyone began whispering. "As I was saying… I am in love, with this fine young woman here," he said, motioning to Kira. Kira looked around bug eyed, and blushing. She waved nervously. Chase took her hand and helped her up onto the table also. Wuya pushed the plate's aside. Chase held her hand. "Kira Amakura." He introduced. "Chase, are you feeling okay? You seem off…" Kira asked, blushing as all the people looked at her, in a judgmental state. Chase bent down on one knee. Kira gasped. Chase looked at everyone at the table. "For those of you here tonight, you're very lucky," he said, turning back to Kira. "Chase…" Kira whispered, blushing. "Kira, will you marry me?" Chase asked, causing the table to gasp. Kira looked at Chase with wide eyes. "Yes!" she squealed, making a happy chibi face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next morning Chase and Kira sat at the dining table. "We'll have doves!" Kira exclaimed, happily. Chase held up his finger. "They will be black," he said, sipping his tea. Kira looked at him. "White." She said, narrowing her eyes playfully. Chase didn't smile. "Black birds and that's that." He stated. Jack danced around in circles. "There's gonna be a wedding, la la la!" he sang. "Who said you're coming?" Chase asked. "I did," Kira giggled. "Awe! C'mon! Not him!" Chase complained. He was surprised his voice could sound so much like Spicer's. Jack stood there. "I'm right here you know…" he said. Kira smiled. "Besides, Who's gonna be my maid of honors date?" she added quietly. "Who is this maid of honor?" Jack asked, getting a mischevious look in his eyes. "Wuya." Kira nodded. Jack stopped. "Awe! C'mon! Not her!" he complained. "Shut up Spicer." Chase ordered. Jack bit his lip. "Who's your best man, honey?" Kira asked, looking at the ceiling. Jack looked at Chase smiling, and acting like a pest. "First of all, no pet names, and second of all, Spicer, get the hell off my foot." He said, annoyed. Jack's smile turned into a frown. He stopped hugging Chase's feet and blushed. "Uhhhhhh……….. Can I be your best man?" Jack asked. "Is that what you were trying to get at?" Chase asked. Jack nodded, smiling like an idiot. "Fine." Chase replied. Wuya walked into the room. "So, who's your maid of honor?" she asked, with a hint of jealousy. Kira smiled. "I'll have you know, I picked the best, so don't get all pissed." She taunted. Wuya rolled her eyes. "What ever, I'm not jealous, I'm just curious." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I planned having her as my maid of honor since she saved me from falling down the stairs last week." Kira said. Wuya opened her mouth to say something mean, but then stopped. Made a face saying' im thinking, hold on' and looked at Kira smiling. "You mean…" she began. "I hope crimson is your color, because I've been planning crimson red for my maid of honor for years, and I really wouldn't wanna change it." Kira laughed. Wuya jumped in the air. "Yes! Me! It's all me!" she cried. " We even got you a date!" Chase said enthusiastically. Wuya smiled. "Jackie boy!" Kira yelled. Wuya frowned and looked at Jack, beside her. Then she looked at Chase. "Awe! C'mon! Not him!" she complained. Kira looked around. "Wow, déjà vu!" she said.

Chika held up a tiny pink crystal. She smiled as the crystal went black. "That tiny thing is going to kill them?" asked Kuo. Chika looked at him. "Never judge a book by its cover." She told him, putting it on the table next to her. "This tiny crystal is called the crystal a Mokoto. This is what killed Chase Young and Taru's father exactly 1000 years ago. It is one of the most powerful rocks there are." She explained. "So where do I come in?" asked Kuo. Chika held up a bottle of green liquid. "You are needed right now." She said. They then began laughing.

Chase and Kira walked down the long corridor. Chase noticed that Kira was in deep thought about something. "Love?" he asked. Kira stopped walking and looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. "There you go, thinking again." He told her, worried. Kira put on a fake smile. "No, really! I was just…" she trailed off with a sad face. "Tell me, love." He ordered. Kira looked at him sadly. "Well………" she stopped. "Wow, what an interesting story!" Chase exclaimed sarcastically. "I… I miss my mother… and friends… that's all…" she replied, sadly. Chase smiled. "Would you like to see them?" he asked. Kira looked at him. "You'd really let me?" she asked. Chase smiled. (he smiles a lot in this fic). "Of course…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**3:07am**

Kira sat at the edge of her bed, looking at her hand. For some odd reason, it looked like she was becoming paler. 'Am I sick?' she wondered. She felt her forehead and shrugged. Not warm, and didn't really feel too bad. She looked into her mirror and examined her body. She looked at herself from the side and sucked in. she was an average size, but still… then that's when it hit her. 'What if Chase doesn't like my body and doesn't want to be with me on our wedding night?' mentally freaked. She looked into the mirror and lifted up her thigh-length, blood red nightgown. 'My boobs could be too small…or too big!' she gasped and threw her shirt over herself and turned to look at her behind. 'What if my butt's too saggy?' she thought, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I wish I had Wuya's body… she's so perfect…" she mumbled sadly, and sat in front of her reflection. She shook her head and decided to go back to bed.

Kira woke up and looked at her old wristwatch. It was 5 am. "Chase should be up…" she muttered, remembering that he got up every morning to meditate. She gracefully slid off her bed and quietly made her way down the hallway, into the main gardens. She smirked as she saw him levitating over ontop of a bed of black roses. Beside him was a stone bench, which, Kira never really noticed till now. His eyes remained closed and his body was still very tense, but Kira knew that he could feel her presence. Kira walked over beside him, and sat down, looking at the view it gave her.

She had a remarkable view of the waterfall, and the few jungle cats sleeping below in the clearing. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly. She was worried. Her body, her family, and also the wedding. Who wouldn't be worried? She sat still, deep in thought for which seemed like forever, thoughts getting scarier and scarier, and eyes became more focused on one spot in the water.

Chase opened his left eye and looked over at Kira, who looked like she was in a trance. "Kira?" he asked, as gravity pulled him to the ground. Kira gasped and turned to him. "Nothing!" she said instantly. Chase tilted his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it. "Yes, I do have a lot on my mind, but it's nothing for you to be concerned about, really." She hopped off the bench and stood before him. "I wasn't curious if you don't mind." He replied, being helped up by Kira. "I'm sorry I interrupted," she said, looking down in mock sadness. "Well then, Miss. Kira. Good day to you." He said playfully, walking past her and into the palace. "By the way," he said, after passing her. "Love the nightwear." He commented. Kira blushed, and smirked.

- - -

Chase sat at the head of the long table, with Kira on his right and Wuya a few seats to the left. It was a silent breakfast and nobody really had much to say. "So Wuya…" Kira said, finally. Wuya looked up, and put down her fork of eggs. "Yes Kira?" she asked, smiling. She was still very happy about being the maid of honor. Kira cleared her throat. "I'd like to talk to you." She said seriously. Wuya gulped and looked at Chase. Kira also looked at Chase. Chase was very frightened. "Alone…" Kira mumbled. Chase got up. "Fine! I see where I'm not wanted." He muttered, walking out of the room.

As soon as Chase shut the door, Kira released a breath that she was holding. She looked over at Wuya, who was a bit scared, from the all seriousness in Kira's voice earlier. "Wuya I need your help." She said, walking over to Wuya. Wuya blinked. "Why?" she asked, picking up her fork. "I'm nervous, I can't sleep, I think I'm getting some sort of sickness, and I'm freaking out!" Kira screamed. Wuya sat her down. "Tell me the biggest thing you're worried about, and move down from there." Wuya said, calmly.

Kira sighed. "Well, I'm REALLY afraid that on our wedding night, Chase won't like my body…" Kira said, looking don and blushing madly. "But you don't need to worry. Chase isn't judgmental." Wuya said, snickering. Kira was close to tears. "No, I'm joking. Just don't think about it." Wuya added. "I wish I had your body…" Kira mumbled, making Wuya smirk. "It so grown up and perfect." Kira continued mumbling. "What else are you nervous about?" Wuya asked, leaning on her arm. "Well I have a feeling that something bad will happen on our wedding day," Kira said, scratching her head. Wuya rolled her eyes. "Every woman worries about that." She said. "Next." Kira looked around. "I think I'm dying… or turning albino…" she whispered. Wuya cocked an eyebrow. "Well the other night I was sad, and I looked down at my skin, and usually I would turn kinda blue, but I was just getting paler and paler…" Kira explained. Wuya tapped her chin. "Hmmm… didn't Chase say years ago that your body would change its color completely?" she asked. Kira shrugged. "I was 14, how should I know…" Kira replied, getting up and sighing. "Well thanks Wuya, I really needed to talk, girl to girl." she said, walking out the door.

- - - With Chase - - -

Chase kept his ear up against the door. "Well thanks Wuya, I really needed to talk, girl to girl." Said Kira. Chase backed away from the door and pretended like he was just passing by as the doors opened. "Hello my love." He said, turning around to her and smiling. He grabbed her hand and brought her close to his chest. "Hey," she said, smiling. Chase leaned down and pressed his nose gently against hers. "You know what?" he asked, making her blush. He put his lips to her right ear and whispered ever so sweetly, "I can't wait till our wedding night." And kissed her forehead. Kira felt like a million butterflies were in her stomach, like when she was 15 and began their relationship. Kira smiled, as he took her hand and they walked down the hallway together.

"So when did you want to go see your family?" he asked. Kira gulped. "Well, you see, um, I was thinking about that earlier, and I don't think I should visit them." She mumbled. "And why is that?" he asked. "I was probably reported a missing person, and if I randomly show up years later, it would be too hard on them…especially when I'm engaged to the prince of darkness, and will live in China forever." She explained, in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. Chase smirked. "What ever you want." He said, squeezing her hand gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Kira sat in the palace with one of the kittens. It was rare for a small kitten to be in the palace, and even more random for two of the cat warriors to conceive one. This kitten was small and black (a panther, none the less). She sat down and pet it, and kissed it on the forehead. It made a small 'mew' sound and Kira looked down. "Chase, Jack and Wuya had some business to do, something about Shen Gong Wu...whatever that is." She responded, smiling. "Excuse me, miss…" said a voice. She turned around and blinked. An old man stood in the middle of the room, holding a small vile of green liquid. "I heard there was a bride to be in this palace." He said in a crackily voice. Kira nodded. "Uh, yeah, that's me." she said, getting up. "I have a small potion for you, from a 'Wuu-Yaa'?" he said, trying to pronounce the name. "What is it?" she asked, walking over to him. "Well I got a message saying for you to drink this as soon as you got it, for good results." He said, handing her the potion. Kira tilted her head. "Wuya said that?" she asked. The man nodded. Kira took the vile and smelt it. "It smells like strawberry…" she mused, smiling. The man nodded. "Drink it up miss." He said, encouragingly. Kira looked at the old man. "I should ask her about this later, before I do anything…" she said, looking deep into the liquid. The man shook his head. "I was under strict orders to watch you drink it up as soon as you got it. It's supposed to help you for your wedding." He said, stepping foreword. Kira shrugged. 'Probably to help me from being to nervous.' She thought, holding it up. "Bottoms up." She giggled. She poured the liquid down her throat, and winced. It smelt like strawberry, but tasted like mold. "Ew!" she coughed, after finishing it up. She opened her eyes and looked where the old man was once standing. "Mister?" she called. No answer. She dropped the vile out of disgust and cleared her throat. Shrugging, she went back to playing with the kitty.

As the old man left the palace, he picked a small walkie-talkie out of his sleeve. "Chika. She took the potion." He whispered. "Excellent. It will only a few months before she gets sick… then we will give her the jewel." laughed a feminine voice, in the electronic. "Why not give it to her now?" he asked. Chika was heard growling. "Because that idiot Chase will do what ever it takes to help her, and the jewel wouldn't work, you moron." Chika said. The man looked back at the palace. "So what will happen to her now?" he asked. "She'll get weaker and weaker and soon too weak to move. That's when the jewel comes in. also now that potion as demolished her powers to change color and control things." The man turned into Kuo and smirked. "I like the way you think."

XXX

Chase walked into his palace, along with Wuya. Kira lay on her side in the middle of the room, unconscious. The small cat was nestled into her stomach, and also sleeping. Chase walked over to her and bent down. He gently shook her, making her open her eyes and smile sleepily. "You fell asleep." He said, smirking. She got up and looked around. "I fainted." She corrected. Chase helped her up. "Why? Whats wrong?" he asked. Kira closed her eyes. "…I don't know…" she said, yawning, and falling back. Chase caught her and held her bridal style. "Wuya… thanks for the potion…" she mumbled, snuggling into Chase's chest. Chase and Wuya looked at eachother worriedly. "You gave her a potion?" Chase asked. "What potion?" Wuya asked, the dazed Kira. "The one the old man gave me." she whispered. Wuya shook her head to Chase. "Describe it." Chase ordered. "It was blue, and it smelt like strawberries… but then it tasted like moldy bread…" she said, dozing off to sleep.

Wuya shrugged her shoulders. "I've never made anything like that… I'll check it out in my book…" she said, walking away. Chase looked down at Kira and smirked. "Come on, lets put you in bed." He suggested, walking up the main stairs.

Chase sat at the foot of Kira's bed, patiently. He kept his eyes carefully on her, as if she would be gone if he didn't. he looked at a clock, hanging by the door. It had been six hours, and she was still asleep. He got up and stretched. "How tiring." He mumbled, turning to her. He then took time to notice her features, and how mature her body was. 'She is something I'd like to wake up to every morning…' he thought, squating down on the floor, beside her head. He leaned close to her and sniffed her scent. 'so comforting…' he mused. Kira shifted in her sleep, and let out a comforting sigh.

Chase leaned in closer, becoming less than three inches away from her face. Chase felt it was nessesary for her to awaken now and kissed her on the forehead. "Wake up." He ordered. Kira's eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily.

"Hello." She whispered, since Chase was only inches from her. Chase nodded in reply. Kira sat up and stretched. "How long was I sleeping?" she asked, moving over a little. She tapped the place where she once was sleeping, motioning for Chase to hop in. Chase slid gracefully into the bed and Kira pulled the covers over their heads. "What's this all about?" he asked, smirking, and getting naughty ideas. Kira put her finger on his lips and batted her eyelashes. "Shhh…" she whispered, snuggling into him. He took in the scent of her hair, and closed his eyes. "I can't wait till our wedding night." He sighed. Kira smiled. "I have one question to ask you…" she said, pulling back. Chase took the covers off, revealing the cool air from above. "Yes?" he sat up, and held her close. "How many other women have you been with, besides me?" she asked. Chase stopped. "Why do you want to know that?" he asked. Kira looked up at him. "How many?" she asked. "Hmmm, well I suppose it is safe to tell you, that…" he stopped. "I have only been with one…" he said, looking away. Kira's smile dimmed a bit. 'Well, I guess you have to lose your virginity sometime in 1500 years…' she thought. "Her name was Cho Chang." He said, closing her eyes. "I happened to be on the good side and I liked her…" he added. Kira looked up at him. "We went out to the village a few times. Dates… if you will…" he paused. Kira looked down. "Why aren't you two still together?" she asked. Chase looked at her. 'why so much interest?' he wondered. "Well," he began. "One night I was with her and she want to 'have me'. but I am not like that, because unlike most people I have honor, and I wanted to wait till marrigge." He explained. "So being the goody-goody I used to be, I wouldn't go near her any more." He finished.

Kira got red in the face. "You didn't have sex with her?" she asked, rather loudly. Chase blinked. "You better not be lying!" she growled, getting up and fixing her clothes. (BTW: she's wearing something similar to Wuya, but in blue). Chase jumped out of her bed. "I can't believe you're still a virgin!" she yelled, walking to her mirror and brushing her hair. "Well, you are too!" he argued. "You kidnapped me! Who was I going to lose it to? Jack?" she asked, angrily. Chase growled. "No! But you could have lost it before hand." he replied. Kira turned around. "You!" she accused, pointing to him. "You kidnapped me! you took me away from my friends, family, life and everything!" she yelled. Chase walked over to her and violently smacked her finger away. "Do not point at me, woman!" he yelled in her face. Kira stopped and held her breath. "W-woman?" she asked quietly. Chase's eyes softened, and his shoulders fell a bit. "Is that how you see me?" she asked, backing away slightly. Chase closed his eyes, and put his thumb and index finger between his eyes. "No. I'm sorry…I'm just a little angry because the Xiaolin Dragons won the Shen Gong Wu" he sighed, looking up at her. Kira shook her head, and tears fell from her face. "No! That's no excuse!" she yelled. Chase stepped towarrd her, but was pushed back. "No! Chase, just get out!" she cried, Chase was baffled. "What?" he asked. Kira dropped to the floor with her head in her hands. "Just go…" she sniffled. Chase looked down sadly and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Kira sat on her bed. It was three days and she had not come out of her room. Countless jungle cats came in from day to day, bringing her food and drinks, and some even came in with apology notes, and notes like: _Please meet me out in the meditation gardens in 10 minutes. _And more notes like: _It's been two hours, but I'm still waiting for you… _and more like: _Please come down I'm still waiting… _

Finally Kira decided she couldn't stay mad at Chase any longer, and put on some nice clothes (just a little pink Wuya dress). She brushed her hair nicely and put on some lip-gloss. She pushed up her bra and out the door she went.

Chase sat on a large rock, pulling apart a flower. "I hate myself. I wouldn't blame her if she ran away…" he mumbled, throwing the stem on the ground. "If I could only…" he sighed. "Kira. I know we said some things, we didn't mean… but if you could just find it in your heart to forgive me…" he practiced. He jumped up and put his hands to his heart. "I love you, and you love me. And we're a couple… all couples have their arguments, and I'm sure we will face more in the future… but we can work through it!" he declared. "For I am Chase Young! And you are Kira Young! And together we can overcome any obstacle!" he cried. "Because our love will keep us strong!" he put his arms in the air, and birds dramatically flew out of the trees. Chase was tapped on the shoulder, and he turned around

"You don't know how cute that was." Kira said, smiling. Chase blushed. "Are you still angry?" he asked. Kira shook her head. "No. That little speech just fixed everything." She said. Chase put his arm around her waist and nuzzled into her. "I'm glad." He whispered, nibbling on her ear.

Kira and Chase sat in Kira's bedroom, discussing the wedding and such. Kira was wearing her flannel pajamas and her hair was up in a ponytail. "Will we have a reception?" Kira asked. Chase shook his head. "I don't want these people in my home for long." He replied. Kira smiled. "You're right. I want our wedding night as soon as possible, anyways." She said. Chase looked at her. "Odd. You don't seem horny." He blurted. Kira blushed. "Oh? And I don't suppose 1500+ years of waiting and you're not?" she asked. Chase shook his head. "No, because when I get urges I meditate." He replied. So everytime you meditate, it's because you're horny?" Kira asked. Chase scratched his head. "Yes…no… I'm not sure…" he looked so confused. Kira smirked. "How about now?" she asked, taking her hair out of the ponytail. Chase shook his head. "Now?" she asked, undoing her buttons on her top, and leaning over. Chase slowly nodded. "Or now, maybe?" she asked, shifting over to him and massaging him. Chase didn't move. Kira smirked and moved her hands down to his stomach and down more to his member (lol, sum one told me to call it that, and I think its funny!). Kira noticed he was now very tense, and she whispered seductively into his ear. "I'm not wearing any underwear," Chase jumped at this and began to breathe heavily. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, looking back at her. Kira smirked. "Because I can, she said, nibbling on his ear. Chase closed his eyes for a moment. Kira happened to look down and see something in Chase's pants. "What's that?" she asked, naively. Chase opened his eyes and looked down with a face like o.0 and gulped. Kira bent down and smirked. "Are you hiding something in there for me?" she asked. "You really have no idea, do you?" he asked. Kira looked up at him. "What do you mean?" she asked, smiling. Chase leaned down and whispered something in her ear, making her jump. "Chase!" she gasped. Chase put his legs together, as Kira tilted her head. "That's odd…" she mumbled. Kira blinked. "Let me see it again!" she clapped. Chase shook his head. "No! I'm not letting you or anyone else see! Ever!" he wined. But that didn't stop Kira. She was determined to check this out. After all it was HER fiancée. She jumped on him and he tensed up. "How can I make it go down?" she asked. Chase looked at her. "Something we won't be doing till our wedding night." He said, eyeing her every move. Kira smirked. "You're so set on this, aren't you?" she asked, sitting back. "Set on what?" asked Chase. Kira rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, not doing anything till we're married… I mean, all we do is kiss… nothing more…" she mumbled. Chase relaxed and he pulled her into a hug. "You're really looking foreword to it, aren't you?" he asked. Kira nodded. "Well, I didn't learn sex ed., because we didn't have enough time in GYM class… so, I don't really know much…" she said. Chase looked at her. "Uhhh, how much do you already know?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair. Kira closed her eyes. "I only know that it's supposed to go in something down there…" she said, blushing. Chase bit hip lip. 'This could be a problem…' he thought.

Kira looked up at him. "Does it hurt?" she asked. Chase looked down. "Does it hurt when it does that?" she asked, looking down at his lap. "Not so much as to be painful, but more like annoying." He replied. Kira closed her eyes and pressed herself against it, making Chase hold his breath. "How long does it stay like this?" she asked. "I'm not sure… I've only had this happen a few times before…" he answered. "When I was with you." He added. Kira blushed. Chase got up. "So, wedding plans." He said, clearing his throat. "Where will we have our honeymoon?"

**Inumonkey13: I had fun with this chapter! It was very… exciting to write! And I'm working on a small lemon for later, and it is VERY descriptive…I should know, it makes me laugh because I use funny words… review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven 

Kira woke up and looked out her window. It was so pretty in the morning. "Two more weeks…" she whispered. There was a bang at her door and she heard Wuya's shrill voice. "Wake up! Wake up!" Kira opened the door, to see Wuya panting. "Its two weeks till the wedding and we don't even have our dresses!" she cried. "Oh My God!" Kira cried, jumping up and running to pull some clothes out of her dresser. "Quick! Wuya! Magically zap us to Canada!" she cried. Wuya looked at her. "I know a really nice bridal shop." Kira added. Wuya snapped her fingers and they faded.

XXX

Wuya stood in front of a large mirror. "I love this dress." Wuya said, twirling around in it. She wore a crimson spaghetti-strap dress, which went down to her toes. It was tight at the chest and poofed out like a bell at the bottom. "What about you dear?" she asked Kira, who was in the change room. Kira stepped out and looked down at her dress. It was like Wuya's but more bridal, and way poofier. It was a nice pearl white, and it came with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. "I love it!" she giggled. Wuya and Kira admired themselves in the mirror. "I just remembered something." Kira whispered as one of the sales ladies walked by. "We have no money…" Wuya smirked. "I'm a Heylin witch." She said. And with that, she snapped her fingers and froze everyone else in the store. "There, now they won't notice us leave." Wuya laughed. Kira shook her head. "We can't steal this stuff! Are you crazy?" Kira yelled. Wuya raised her eyebrow. "Well then, no wedding dress." She said, walking into the change room. "Wuya! Come back!" Kira yelled, running after her.

Kira and Wuya walked past Chase and Jack, in the palace. "Hey! What's up?" Jack said, kissing Kira on the cheek. "I got my dress!" Kira giggled. Jack smiled. "I wanna see it!" he laughed. Kira looked at Chase. "It's bad luck before the wedding." She said, kissing Chase. Chase put his forehead to hers. "I just hope it's easy to slip out of…" he said, chuckling. Kira giggled and walked to her room. Chase turned to Jack and Wuya, who had faces like: 0.o and o.0 looking at him. "Spicer. Witch." He nodded, walking away..

Kira sat on the stone bench from before (chapter 4). She closed her eyes. "I'm getting married." She whispered to herself. Someone hugged her from behind. "Yes. You are." Said a voice. Kira turned around and smiled. "Hey Jack." She said cheerfully. Jack sat down beside her and smiled. "Only two weeks left, eh?' he asked. Kira nodded. "You nervous?" he asked. Kira shrugged. "I guess… I mean, walking down the aisle with a bunch of people watching and judging my every move… and of course im worried I might mess up on my vows…" she looked down smiling. "What about your wedding night?" he asked. Kira looked at him. "Are you nervous for that?" he asked. Kira looked away. "More than you know… it's a mix of eagerness and fright." She explained. Jack smiled. "Chase is quite intimidating." He reasoned. Kira smirked. "But what if he doesn't like my body?" she asked, looking down. Then she mentally slapped herself. That was a girl to girl thing! Jack crossed his legs. "Why wouldn't he? You're very attractive." He said, bringing her to look up at him. Kira smiled. "Really?" she asked. Jack nodded. Kira gave him a big hug. "Thanks Jack. No wonder you're my best friend." She whispered. Jack smiled. "Now, in exchange for this talk, I want something." He said. Kira rolled her eyes. "What?" she asked. Jack smirked evilly. "Kill Wuya so I don't have to be her date." He said, putting his hands together. Kira shook her head. "Tell you what. I will let you see me before anyone in my wedding dress." She said. Jack smiled. "Deal."

Kira was fighting Chase in the great hall. "I'll get you!" she yelled, throwing punch after punch at him. He dodged every single one. "Coward! Are you just going to dodge all day?" she yelled, as Chase jumped high in the air. Chase landed right beside her and they started going at it kung-fu style. "You think you can beat me, but you can't" Chase stated, winning. Kira growled. "Why not? After all—" she knocked him over, but was brought down with him. "I learned from the best." She giggled, kissing him on the forehead. Chase smirked. "I have taught you well…" he nodded, getting up. He helped Kira up and opened his mouth to say something. "Chase! Chase!" Jack cried, running into the hall. Kira looked at Jack's face. He seemed terrified. "What's wrong Jack?" Kira asked. "Hannibal Bean!" Jack cried. As if on que, a large bean walked into the room, smirking evilly. Chase growled. "Is this that thing you told me about? Back when I was 16? She asked. Chase nodded silently and pulled her behind him. "What is your purpose here?" Chase demanded. Hannibal Bean pointed to Kira. "Her." He said, in a southern accent. Kira gasped and ducked behind Chase. "What is your purpose with her?" Chase asked, grinding his teeth. "None of ya buisness." Hannibal hissed. Chase turned slightly and held her to his chest. "You will leave, NOW and never return." He ordered Hannibal. He smirked evilly. "What's this? Then the rumors must have been true. Is this the woman, who turned you soft?" Hannibal asked. Chase scowled. "Leave." He repeated. Hannibal bean shrugged. "Okay, but I will be back." He said, putting his tenticals together and yelling "Moby Morpher." He became small and hopped onto a bird…and flew away.

Chase looked down at the trembling Kira in his arms. "That was so disturbing…" she said, shaking. Jack and Chase looked at eachother.


	8. Wedding Day

Chapter eight 

**_Wedding day _**

Kira and Wuya dressed in Kira's bedroom. Kira was just putting on her pearl necklace when Jack barged in. Wuya screamed, for her clothes were off. Jack gave her a disgusted look. "Don't flatter yourself." He snorted. He ran over to Kira, and she turned around. "Well? How do I look?" she asked, smiling. Jack kissed her on the cheek. "Like an angel." He said, holding up a box. It was medium sized and was wrapped in a nice silver wrapping. "What's that?" she asked, motioning to the box. Jack smirked. "A present I got for you. Open it up!" he said, grabbing a chair and sitting in it. Kira opened the box and pulled out a sexy nightgown. It came with a box of condoms and a bottle of champagn. Kira giggled. "Cute. Real cute." She laughed, holding everything up. "For the honeymoon." He said, shrugging. Kira hugged him, and looked back into the box. "What's this?" she asked, giving him the box. "Wadda ya mean?" he asked, looking at the bottom of the box. He blinked and threw it to the ground. "Eww! I did NOT put that dildo in there!" he shrieked, backing away. "A what?" Kira asked. Wuya ran over and picked it up. "That's where it went!" she exclaimed, picking it up. She looked at Jack and smirked. "I was going to use it tonight, because you don't really have one of your own." Wuya added to Jack( jokingly). She then walked away. Kira and Jack looked at eachother. Jack shuddered. But Kira, not knowing what it was, didn't have any effect of it. "I'm getting married…" Kira sighed, twirling around. "Yeah, in front of 300 people." Jack said, fixing his bow tie. Kira looked at him. "What?"

Chase stood in front of his mirror, fixing his formal armor. It was like his everyday armor, except it was newer looking. He smirked handsomely at his reflection, and sighed. Just then Jack ran in with a big grin on his goofy little face. "Hey CY, she looks beautiful." He said, smirking. Chase looked back into the mirror. "Spicer. Can you keep a secret?" Chase asked. Jack nodded quickly. "If you tell anyone on this planet, I will kill you." He vowed. Jack gulped. "Sh-shoot away!" he meeped. Chase Young turned around and faced Jack. "I'm a bit nervous." He confessed. Jack held his breath. "I really didn't think that I would fall in love. For 1500 years I have been thinking of how love was useless…" he continued. "But I now know that love is strong and that its is the greatest gift of all…" he ended. Jack (being the suck up that he is) clapped. "That was beautiful." He said, in tears. Chase began to walk out the door, when he stopped. "Perhaps I am going soft." He mused. Jack sat up. "You? Nah!"

Chase waited patiently for his Bride. Up at the front of the hall, all eyes were on him, and his eyes were awkwardly on the doors where Kira would come from. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Suddenly the music began to play and the doors swung open. Jack came out, looking rather nauseous with Wuya's arm. He wore a nice little tuxedo, showing off his cute little tushi. Wuya had her red dress on; with a rose in her hair…dare I say… she looked quite lovely. They made their way up the aisle and parted Wuya to the left, Jack to the right with Chase. Suddenly the music picked up and everyone in his or her seats stood up. Chase took a deep breath as Kira stepped in through those doors.

Kira slowly made her way down the aisle, with Chase's eyes locked on hers. She watched him mouth the words _Are you ready? _And she responded with a small nod. Finally she arrived at the front and smiled at Chase.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to join…"


	9. Honeymoon PT 1

Chapter nine 

**Inumonkey13: There will be a lemon in this chapter, and bad language. I am warning you now… BTW, don't criticize my lemons! If you don't like it then you don't have to read it… I'm not forcing anyone.**

**Honeymoon: Part one**

Kira and Chase walked into the five star hotel and looked around. "You'll have to forgive me, but I have never stayed in a hotel before." Chase apologized. Kira smiled. "Go look around the lobby, I'll check us in. Chase hurriedly walked off to the lobby to find things to evilly break (just kidding).

Kira walked up to the snooty guy at the check out. "May I help you?" he asked, with his nose in the air. Kira smiled. "I believe I have a reservation?" she said, leaning on the counter. "Name?" he asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Chase Young." She said. As the man checked it on the computer, Kira squealed. 'Mrs. Chase Young… it's so formal!' she thought, giggling. The man smiled. "The Young's! Of course! The most expensive room in the hotel! Right. Here's your key." He said, handing her a card. She nodded and walked to the lobby.

Kira and Chase walked out of the elevator and onto the top floor. "We're room… # 6998…" she hummed. She held Chase by the hand and put the card in the slot. The door swung open revealing a large apartment. Chase and Kira gasped.

It was the sized of a mansion! There was a large living room, with an attached kitchen. There was also a small dining room and a balcony with a screen and a patio. Over on the far side of the room, there was a set of stairs, leading up to the big bedroom, with the Jacuzzi bathroom. It was un-freaking-believable!

Kira ran into the kitchen, abandoning Chase in the living room and picking up the phone. She dialed a number and smiled. "Jack! How could you afford this room for us?" she asked into the phone. "ONLY $45,000?" she asked, unconvinced. She nodded and looked around again. "Well thanks so much Jack!" she cried. She then hung up the phone and turned to Chase, who was patiently waiting for her on the sofa. Kira sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, Mr. Young, what should we do now?" she asked, sitting up. Chase looked at her and smiled. "Well, Mrs. Young. I think we should get right down to some evil deeds." He said, putting his arms around her. Kira squealed in delight and leaned into him. "Oh? And what would you have in mind?" she asked. Chase nibbled on her ear. "Well, maybe we could—" he stopped. "Umm… what could we do?" he asked. Kira blinked. "Right… we haven't done this before…" Kira said, a little disappointed. Chase held her. "I have an idea..." he said, into her ear. Kira looked up at him. "I'm all ears."

Meanwhile… 

Jack Spicer was sitting on his sofa watching TV. Wuya sat beside him. "You're boring!" she complained. Jack looked at her. "You're a bitch!" he insulted. "Loser!" Wuya yelled, getting up. "Cunt!" Jack screamed. It went silent, as the two leaned into eachother, getting closer, and closer, until finally they were inches apart. "Wuya?" he asked, quietly. "Y-yes Jack?" she replied, moving in more. Just as their lips touched the pone rang, causing them to jump. Jack picked up the phone. "H-hello?" he asked a little shakily. He relaxed when he found out who it was. "Oh, hey Kira. Whats up?" he asked. Wuya leaned back on the sofa and sighed. Jack gasped. "YOU WANT TO WHAT?" he shrieked, dropping the phone. He picked it back up. "Where the hell would I find that?" he yelled into the phone. He sighed. "Okay, I'll be over soon…" he hung up the phone and turned to Wuya.

Back with… 

Kira and Chase sat on the couch watching the TV, when Jack and Wuya ran in. "Okay! We've got you:

Sex for dummies,

Sex can be fun,

Sex, sex and more hot sex,

Chicken sex for the soul and a porno, straight from my dad's office. Enjoy!" Jack yelled. He and Wuya then ran out the door, leaving Kira and Chase awkwardly sitting alone. Kira jumped up (still in her wedding dress) and grabbed a book. "Sex for dummies" she said, handing Chase the biggest book. "And chicken sex for the soul, for me" she sat down and they began reading.

**2 hours later**

Kira and Chase put the books down and looked at eachother. "Okay, now time to witness it…" Chase said, popping in the DVD. The screen came up with a yellow background, and some options. PLAY. As the video started, there were two people. A guy and a girl. Without hesitation the girl got on her back and the guy dove his face into her cunt. Kira and Chase jumped and looked at eachother. Chase grabbed a book and flipped a few pages. "Ah. Here. It says that this is referred to as eating out." He defined. Kira closed her legs together and chuckled nervously.

They watched the guy unbuckle his belt and pull off his pants. Kira gasped as the guys cock was shown and covered her eyes. Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm bigger." He mumbled. Kira heard this and trembled in fear. "This isn't going to be as pleasant as I thought…is it," she asked. Chase looked at her with a look of horror. "I'm not really sure…" he told her. Kira closed her eyes. "I really am scared now…" she whispered. Chase wrapped his arm around her, and looked at the book. "I believe that woman is giving him a 'blowjob'…" he said, not looking away. Kira kept her eyes hidden. "Kira, you have to see this. It's really quite amazing." He said, handing her the book. Kira looked up and held her breath. Chase looked up and clicked a random button on the remote, which was next scene. Suddenly the guy had himself inside the woman, and she was screaming in ecstasy. Kira shut her eyes tightly and ran up the stairs. Chase shook his head and looked back at the TV. Lots of things were going on, which made him get an odd feeling in his stomach. He instinctively looked down and growled at the thing sticking out in his pants. He moaned in agony as he went upstairs.

Kira sat on the bed sniffling. Chase sat beside her and held her tightly. Kira took a long deep breath and nuzzled into him. "I don't think I can do this!" she breathed. Chase kissed her on the forehead. Kira looked up and kissed him back. They stopped everything they were doing and began making out. Chase held her protectively and caressed her ass. Kira moaned loudly, and put his hair behind his ear, being gentle. Chase and Kira fell back onto the bed, fumbling with eachother, and making loud noises. Finally Chase sat up, as did Kira. "You know," she said quietly. "I've never seen you in anything but armor before…" she blushed a deep crimson. Chase stood up. "You know," he repeated. Kira looked up. "I haven't seen you in anything but clothes." He said, helping her up. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." He said childishly. Kira smiled and slowly took off her wedding dress. She stood before him in her white cotton panties and blushed. Chase crossed his arms. "I want to see everything. No jewelry, your hair down, and no undergarments." He said, putting. Kira eyed him. "I'm keeping my underwear on." She stubbornly said. Chase shrugged. Kira stood in front of him, in her underwear only. "Okay, now you!" she said, jumping up and down, excitedly. Chase stood up and quickly ripped off his clothes. He stood before her in his boxers (you know which ones! The ones from time after time, when he's all sexy! Drools). Kira felt short of breath, and sat down on the bed. Chase sat beside her and took her hand. He placed her hand over his heart, which was beating rapidly. Their eyes locked. Kira shivered, noticing how cold it was. Chase smirked as she did this, because it made her nipples erect. She said, grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts. Chase leaned in and kissed her passionately, leading her to moan into his mouth. Chase broke away from the kiss and lay her back on the bed. He planted little kisses on every inch of her chest, teasing her before he moved his mouth to her nipples. He trailed his tongue in circles around them, before sucking them into his mouth one at a time. His hand explored the breast that wasn't in his mouth after a few moments of that and Kira's small moans, Chase kissed his way back up to her lips and they shared another passionate kiss, sliding their tongues in and out.

Slowly Chase's hand slid down to her panties. He rubbed her pussy (Ahaha! I'm sry, its jut making me laugh as I write it) causing her to moan louder and thrust her hips toward him. They lay closely beside eachother, smooching.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Pushing her panties aside, I rubbed her lips with my first two fingers. I slid my fingers inside of her, making her gasp as I spread her juices all over her bare cunt. As I brought my fingers up to her clit, she jumped. "Oh my god." Was all she could say. Good. I like seeing her like this.

I sucked her nipples back into my mouth as I fingered her, sliding my fingers inside of her while rubbing her clit with my thumb. It didn't take long before all the stimulation got to Kira and she cried out. "Ohhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd Chase! Oh my Gooooddddddddd…" was all she could manage to say as she had her first orgasm. She pulled me over to her and kissed me over and over. My cock was rock hard and needed attention. As she kissed me, I took her right hand and brought it down into my boxers and to my cock. She pulled away in surprise. I broke our kiss and put her hand back, this time rubbing my cock with her hand. "Like this?" she asked, looking deep into my eyes. She was doing it so well. I smiled. "Mmhmm!" was all I could manage to say.

I lifted up my hips and pulled of my boxers. Kira stared at my cock waving back and fourth. She seemed unsure again. I slowly took her hand and put it on my cock. Slowly she started rubbing me again. After a few minutes I took her hand and put it on my balls. I told her to rub them. Kira was completely inexperienced, as was I, but I somehow knew what I was doing, and what I wanted. She moved her hands back up to my shaft and stroked me up and down. I guided her head lower. She placed little kisses down from my lips to my cock. She kissed the head of my cock then explored up and down its length. I growled slowly and silently, trying to encourage her. "That feels soooo gooooooooddddddddd…" I moaned.

**Kira's P.O.V.**

I knew he liked it. I loved to see him so pleased with my work… as always. I stuck my tongue out and licked up and down his member, avoiding the head. It was so erotic, even I could barely stand it. He looked down at me and did something I never thought he would do…ever. He begged me to do what those girls did on the DVD. "Please?" he begged. I thought back to the porno and shuddered as I remembered the guy cumming on the girl's face. "But what if you…you know…" I asked. Chase smirked. "The book said it most women swallow it. Or are you scared?" he bugged. I looked down. "I…" I was speechless. "Please?" he asked again. He looked so excited. And besides, he did say please…for once. "I like the please" I said, smiling.

I leaned down and took the head of his member into my mouth. He leaned his head back and moaned. He was really happy. I opened my mouth more, taking at least another inch in.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ohhhhhhh, yes! Kira!" Chase moaned. He thrusted his hips at her, and soon had even more of himself inside her. She slowly moved her mouth up and down, up and down, swirling her tongue around his cock as his orgasm built. "Ohhhhhhh Goooooodddddd Kira!" was all he could say over and over as he thrust his hips to her mouth. She held his cock at the base as he exploded, shooting a huge load of cum into her mouth. Kira sucked and swallowed his cum as fast as he gave it to her.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

As I stopped cumming, I eased her mouth away. She looked up at me and asked, "Was that okay?" I just couldn't believe her. I pulled her toward me and kissed her hard. I could taste my cum in her mouth as we kissed. "Mmmm… I didn't think you'd want to kiss me after that." She mumbled. I smirked. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked playfully. Kira lay beside me panting. "How long have we been going at it?" she asked. I looked at the clock on the dresser and smirked. "An hour." I replied. Kira smiled. "Chase, I want you so bad…" she said, closing her eyes. That gave me an idea.

I reached down and rubbed her wet pussy. I slipped my fingers back inside of her, making her arch her back to take them deeper. I bent over her, my cock teasingly rubbing against her pussy. It took all my self-control not to turn into my lizard self and take her right there. I slowly kissed down her body, and Kira tried to pull me back ontop of her. But I am Chase Young, and I was too strong for her. So I moved down to her stomach, towards her virgin slit.

"Ohhhhhhh Chase! I want you inside of me!" she cried. I ignored her. Besides I wanted to taste her before I took her. I licked her pussy from the bottom and up to her clit, making her scream out in pleasure. This time, instead of pushing me away, she gently pushed my head into her more. I started licking and kissing her wetness as she thrust her hips into my face. I then rubbed her clit while licking her up and down. She tasted so great. I started licking the alphabet into her pussy, and by the time I got to F she was ready to cum again. I put two fingers inside of her and sucked on her clit. Kira came hard all over my face, letting me lick up her sweet nectar. She came at least twice in one… can that happen? I licked everything up and looked at her. She was breathing hard and had a goofy smile on her face.

**Kira's P.O.V.**

He positioned himself over my body and we kissed yet again. 'I could kiss him like this forever…' I thought. His cock pressed against my virgin hole as we kissed. the head trying to push it's way inside. He broke our kiss and took his member in his hand. "Ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

He eased himself inside of me, watching as first the head, then the next couple of inches. He let go and held himself up over me and pushed slowly. He hit a spot inside me where it felt painful, but not much. He stopped and we kissed again, his member halfway inside me. As we broke our kiss, he looked deep into my eyes. "I love you, Kira." He spoke with such passion. I smiled. "I love you too, Chase Young." I declared.

He pulled himself out then thrust right back inside of me, causing a pain that I will never forget. It was like something inside me was ripped apart by a long stick. I shrieked bloody murder and began to sob. It really hurt! I would have rather been eaten alive!

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I thrust into her like they said in the book. Quick and simple, 'like ripping off a bad-aid' they had described it. I knew Kira wasn't one for pain, so I did it quick… big mistake. She screamed like I was attacking her! Right into my sensitive ears. She then began crying, and I knew that I had hurt her real bad.

I wrapped my arms around her trembling figure and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Kira." I felt like I needed to apologize. I felt like I needed to share her pain. "Shhhhh…" I whispered, suddenly come over with so much guilt. I felt really weird… like I wanted to cry with her… but I tried that before. Ever since I turned to the Heylin side, I had been unable to cry… sad, isn't it?

After a few moments she stopped crying, and took a deep breath. I looked down at her. I really wanted this. "Kira, if you're not comfortable doing this anymore tonight, I understand…" I blurted. I can be such a gentleman, when I don't want to be. Kira kissed me on the cheek. "No. I want to." She said, putting some stray hairs out of my face. Slowly I pulled out of her, before thrusting again. Each time I drove my cock inside of her, she moaned, making me give it to her harder. I arched my back to take her breasts into my mouth as I thrust in and out of her cunt. Again and again I slid my cock inside of her, bringing her closer to cumming again with each thrust.

I was barely pulling out of her before thrusting back in, slamming my cock deep and hard inside of her. As I gave it to her over and over, I could sense her orgasm building. I sucked harder on her nipples as I tried to drive my cock deeper inside of her, not even pulling out, just pushing deep and hard in her cunt. Kira screamed out, and came hard, coating me with her sweet juices. I held still while she came, her muscles squeezing me deep inside of her as she came.

Her orgasm subsided, I started thrusting again but it was too late. I thrust deep into her one last time and exploded my own orgasm.

**Kira's P.O.V.**

I was in ecstasy as I had my orgasm. I thought back to the first time Chase and I kissed. It was so great. Just when I thought my prince of darkness was done, he began again… but only once. I looked up at him in confusion and noticed he looked stoned. His eyes were half closed and he had a smile literally going from ear to ear (like the kids on south park wen they're in luv…that cute little face). I felt a lot of warmth inside of me, and it felt so right. I sighed happily as I realized he had came inside me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a few minutes for cumming inside of her, Chase collapsed beside her. "I'm exhausted." He panted. Kira nodded. Chase closed his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked. I looked up at the clock and blinked. 3 in the morning." She said, leaning against his chest. Chase held her and they fell asleep together.


End file.
